Thomas Adventure Story part 18 Digitized
by KrspaceT
Summary: When Hacker breaks into the new Greenia Network; Ben Tennyson, Kiki Benjamin and Digit have to fight for their lives. Kingdom hearts for a reason, involving cards. Guesses at who was implied at the end with the symbol will be appreciated


Thomas Adventure Story part 18, Digitized

Note, this doesn't exist in the main cyberspace canon in any way. The characters and plots are new in their roles to this story, and sort of wierd in them too.

Begin

"I now present, Greenia's new and improved operating system" Thomas smiled, his brown eyes glowing. They were inside a short, concrete building, with a lot of tech on the walls and around the giant computer, with a few projector like things on top of it.

"Uh, its just a computer" Ben Tennyson commented, bored.

"Hmmph, well I guess you don't get to have fun with all of its cool features" he said feeling down. "But it will keep an eye on you, so you don't raze the town, again!"

"It is one of the most advanced computers in the market, created with weeks of effort between the smartest minds in all the worlds I am currently able to visit, with features that I may not even know about fully"

"So, do NOT touch this computer" he finally ordered before leaving. Pressing a button as they left ,the area was filled with lasers and cameras.

"Just to play it safe"

Later that night

As dark engulfed the quiet, and recently rebuilt, town of Greenia, Ben was sneaking around. Looking over his shoulder, he didn't see anyone....

"What ya doing" a voice said behind him. Jumping in shock, he landed on his but, to see his girlfriend, Kiki smiling at him.

"Don't do that! It wasn't funny"

"Oh, I think it was" she laughed

"Well, to answer your question, I was going to check out that computer, and see what those quote and quote cool, features are"

"Well, your not the only one thinking that" she told him " So, lets see what is the big deal about that computer"

A few minutes later

"Okay, are you receiving me on that end Digit?" Thomas said inside the terminal. Looking over the side of the door as his back was to them, the two little pre teens wondered what, or who he was talking to.

"I'm hearing you T" a voice said.

"Does that remind you of a parrot to you" Kiki asked.

"Well, maybe that Iago guy" Ben whispered as the conversation continued.

"I've gotten that simu data of yours, but the database is still being downloaded. I still wish we had a better firewall." Digit said from the computer, whatever Digit was.

"Don't worry, that information has a special emergency defense system, but the link between the world of Greenia and Cyberspace is still a little on the frisk. It is supposed to allow you to solidify your virtual form, but the link is still under testing, I don't know what could happen if I did"

"AFLAC, oops sorry program mess up; uh where was I, oh yeah the download is at 60%....." the transmission was cut off.

"Digit!"

"Sorry Thomas, I'm running the show now" a voice said from the computer, a new one. Call me, the Hacker" and a image of a green, sort of corpulent Elvis appeared.

"Buzz" a small thing said behind him.

"Delete" a tall, skinny thing also said

"Quiet you two! Now, I hope you don't need those nice files on all the heroes you have met, and their weaknesses. All that info on the security systems on the Autobot base, the data on the crystal anylisis, and all that lovely data, to be mine. My employers would quite want that."

"You mean Sidious!"

"No, actually Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz" Buzz said from behind.

"Silence, sheesh you think he could program me better minions, well then Thomas, I hope you like virtualizing, because your about to, fire!" and from up top, a bright blue lazer of light flew out. Rolling out of the way, the blast hit a screen on the walls and bounced, straight into Ben and Kiki. They illuminated as they started breaking down into data (Like in going to Space Paranoids style)

"What!?" Thomas said shocked at the kids being there as they dissapeared into the system.

In Cyberspace

"Uh, my head" Ben shook his head in a confusion. He and Kiki were in a cell inside a floating platform in the middle of a space, but instead of stars data numbers were everywhere.

"Good, you guys are alright. I was worried. A voice, Digit's said. Digit was some sort of purple bird, with a red hat and attena. His tail looked like a propeler.

"Names Digit" he extented his hand, wing thing.

"Ben, Ben Tennyson"

"Kiki, Kiki Benjamin" they shook his hand, wing, thing.

"We got trouble" he told them worried.

"Yeah, we are in a cage, with some deranged elvis gone wrong in control" Kiki sighed.

"And to add to that" ben twisted his large watch, the Omnitrix. "My aliens are missing!"

"Yeah, about that. When this place was being designed, the freedom to use any battle system was among the 40% that is still loading. But speaking of that, if we don't stop Hacker before the load is at 100%, all the data here will be sent to that Hienz guy, and us along with it."

"Then we get deleted" Ben asked dryly.

"Probably"

"Well, you said any battle system mode was off, are any battle systems working" Kiki asked curious

"Yes, this site has a special back up battling system, the card system, sort of like, uh, what is that castle called, snowy, evil, white..."

"Castle Oblivion?"

"Yeah, that's it"

"Cards, really" Ben sighed "When's a card guy when you need him.

Meanwhile

A boy in a red blazer and with thick brown hair was chowing rapidly at a bowl of rice. Looking up he mumbled

"I feel like I'm getting a cameo, in something" and went back to eating, burping after a second

Back to the story (had to do that)

"Okay, well we first need to get out of this cell, and leave that to me" the bird smiled, before he pushed his beak into the keyhole. His beak rearranged into a key and the door clicked open.

"Neat trick, sorry, but I don't have a cracker" Ben joked.

"Very Funny" and he propelled himself forward, with the two kids following behind.

In the center mesa

"Yes, the data is coming in" Hacker smiled. "Soon, I will be able to send my master every heroes weakness, strengths and fatal flaw."

"And once that happens, I can have a bunny, right?" Delete asked.

"And a donut store?"

"Quiet you two" Hacker growled

"HACKER!" Digit yelled as he and the two kids flew in. Landing, they prepared for a punch off.

"Your too late; 85% of the data is uploaded, the computer terminal is frozen and Thomas won't unplug it with you three here. So, I hope you get comfortable in hotel de Hacker, cause your never leaving it" he then forced his hands to glow green, and fired it into the data stream. Green bolts of energy flew out, striking Ben, Digit, Buzz and Delete, trapping them in green bubbles

"Prepare to duel!"

Chain of Memories style transisting (Because it is virtual, it will have some noted music, starting with Struggle Away, fight for my friends {Lord of the Sky/ Crimson Prankster theme)

Kiki was preparing her fists as Hacker crackled. Flying at him was a red card.

"The card system, as it is still downloading, only lets you call out friend cards, oh, Vilgax!" Hacker activated the card as the giant green armored squid like alien appeared. Well, a virtual copy of him, but still it was A Vilgax!

"Squirm!" he growled as he charged with his sword. Kiki rolled out of the way before Vilgax vanished. A card formed to her.

"Go, uh, who is this" Kiki said out loud. This card hailed from Thomas's cross Dimmensional adventures.

"Just use it" Digit yelled as the card activated. Forming was a giant blue dragon, Saphira.

"This works" Kiki shrugged before jumping on. The dragon took off, and charged into Hacker, knocking him away. The dragon faded as Kiki flew off by the propeling from the dragon's speed and kicked Hacker in the chin.

(Destiny Force, Darkside days theme)

"That's it, cards rain down!" Hacker yelled. Dozens of both cards started to rain down, constantly going into their users decks.

"Galvatron" he yelled as he used three megatron cards. The giant, evil robot appeared next to him and started to rappidly fire. With a anime like exclamation mark on her head, Kiki barely avoided the shots.

"Try this, uh, Thalia! Nico! Percy!" she used three different cards. The Megatron just dissapeared as the stronger combo activated. A tall, black haired girl in punk cloths, a short brown haired boy with skeleton adorned cloths and a black haired boy with a camp half blood T shirt formed in a triangle. Their weapons, a spear, a pitch black sword and a pen sword met, and a blast of electric, dark and water energy combined and crashed into Hacker, sending him flying away.

"Uh, Xonew!" Hacker cried desperatly as a card with a corpulent, goatee wearing blond dude in a organization 13 cloak formed.

"Xonew will smash you american!" he said in a french canadian accent before he opened his mouth and started sucking in air like a vaccume Cleaner.

"Rico, Skipper, Private, Kowalksi, GO!" Kiki yelled as she summoned the foursome penguin squad.

"Ricco, bomb!" Skipper yelled as a grenade was vommited. Tossing it, it ended up in Xonew's maw.

"Sacleblue!" and he blew up, sending Hacker flying away.

"Give it up, you can't stop the power of friendship!"

"You act like us programs have a heart" Hacker bit back.

"Hey, I have one" Delete buzzed.

"Silence!" Hacker ordered

Vim Vigor (Barbossa, Shan Yu and Infernal Engine Theme)

"Omnitrix the first!" Hacker Yelled as a teenager formed.

"Hey, I'm not a villian, evil thing!" the copy complained before poking Hacker in the eye and dissapearing.

"Well, wasted move, lets try this one, Tonto, Artemis, Optimus Prime!"

"Wait, you have no idea what could happen if you mix those two first ones" Digit chirped.

"Why?" Ben asked curious.

"Tonto and Artemis, well they don't really get along" Digit told him, before a beam of light formed. A trio of glowing lights formed, and started to mix.

"That can't be good!" Kiki was worried.

"You heart having idiot!" Hacker complained as oddly a moon rover dropped from the mixture.

"What's that for?" Buzz asked. Then it's attenna shifted, and aimed at Hacker. Kiki also thought she saw a autobot symbol on the rover. The atteanna fired a silvery bolt of light, into Hacker, sending him flying and out.

End of battle

"What, was that" Hacker said startled.

"Heck if I know, now give it up Hacker, you've lost" Kiki shook her fist. "Let Ben, Digit, and maybe your minions go!"

"Like I'd do that"

"Download 100% complete"

"YES, thank you for occupying my time!" Hacker laughed before he jumped into the data stream, but the steam vanished.

"Download activating defense code Rock, subdivison .EXE Style 546Mega"

"NO!" Hacker cried as he dissapeared.

"Wait, did he just delete himself?" Digit asked as the bubbles faded away.

"No" Thomas's voice said from the intercom "Finally got this back under control. He's gone to look for the data. To protect it, I've moved it to a vessle, with a symbol like this" a image of a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring.

"Well, give me a minute, I'll get you two back in the real world, and Digit, you can decide the fate of Buzz and Delete."

"Sure Thomas, maybe I'll make em Janitors or something"


End file.
